Fire and Ice
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: 'She shines brighter than the blinding lights, and everyone knows it. Her hairs a golden halo but no way is she an angel. She looks like fire, like the sun, but acts like ice and honey, she knows'- Victoire and Dominique are dangerous. They're fire and ice, all mixed in to one. And each has their own perfect imperfections


**So I love writing Dominique, but I've never written Victoire, even though I've had vivid ideas on what I could write about her. And so, I thought I'd write a bit about the two if them, and their flaws and contradicting personalities. This is my entry for A Musical Chairs Style Competition, run by Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum, for number 10, a word count above 600. Enjoy1**

**Warnings: includes self harm, drug use and drinking.**

I

Victoire is almost perfect.

Almost. Of course she's flawed. Her hair isn't dead straight naturally, her eyes not bright enough, her boobs a little too small, her teeth not just the right shade of pearly white.

But no one cares. They pretend they don't notice. Because she's Victoire Weasley and she's as golden as the sun.

She shines brighter than the blinding lights, and everyone knows it. Her hairs a golden halo but no way is she an angel. She looks like fire, like the sun, but acts like ice and honey, she knows it.

Oh darling, are you jealous?

You should be. No one can live up to the almost perfect Victoire Weasley, and no one dares try. She's the most perfect on her siblings, of everyone, and honey, she knows it. Because she's almost perfect.

Almost. She can almost taste perfection, almost reach it, but she's not quite close enough. Not quite. And being almost perfect is a downwards spiral.

So she starts creating pictures. Pictures in her mind. Pictures of beautiful fields and beaconing angles, gasping at your dainty hands. Pictures of fiery rocks and the raging devil, whispering sweet nothings of hope in your ears.

But the pictures don't stop there. They start taking form on her body. Pictures of jagged lines and pain and hatred, take form all over her body. She wears long sleeves and jumpers to hide it, so no one knows.

Oh honey, will you tell them?

No one would believe you anyway. Because she's Victoire Weasley, the victory girl. She's the one with the almost perfect grades, the almost perfectly straight platinum blonde hair. With her almost perfect figure and almost perfectly white teeth. The eldest of the dangerous Weasley sister, and honey, she's knows it.

Because she's Victoire Weasley, the victory girl and she's almost perfect.

II

If Victoire is fire, then Dominique is ice. But honey, she has a fiery attitude. Her sister is all cold smiles and icy stares, with looks that outrun the sun, but Dominique. Oh sweetie, Dominique's got fire in her passionate soul.

Younger than the almost perfect one by two years, she's ready and waiting for her chance to shine. Shine like her almost perfect sister. For once, to be seen as Dominique Weasley (although she prefers Delacour- but shhh, don't tell. Already one too many rumours about her), not just the younger sister of almost perfect Victoire Weasley.

She just flicks her pale, long blonde hair, and a wink of one of her icy blue eyes, and she has what she wants. She could have whoever she wants, whenever she wants, and honey, she knows it. And she uses it.

(But shhh, don't tell anyone she fucked that teacher to get that O in her assessment)

(And shhh, no one can know that she's also sleeping with her sisters boyfriend, Teddy Lupin)

(Shhh, it's a secret that she and James Potter smoke and drink on top of the Astronomy Tower at nights)

(Also shhh, because only a few know that her and Roxanne Weasley sneak out some nights to go to the pub in Hogsmead)

Oh honey, will you tell?

Of course you won't, and even if you did, it wouldn't matter. Because Dominique would just flick her pale, long blonde hair and wink one of those stunning icy blue eyes, and all would be forgotten.

Because she's Dominique Weasley, the girl with way too many secrets.

Fifteen and already setting the world alight. She towers over everyone, with her skinny long legs and her blood red heel, and she looks down on you all. If this were a fairy tail and Victoire was the almost perfect queen, then Dominique's the rebellious witch.

But we all know who will come out on top. And then Dominque's a wreck. And so she fucks another teacher, to slither her way out of trouble. And she sleeps with Victoire's boyfriend, because secretly she loves him, and she knows he loves her too. And she drinks more with James on top of the Astronomy Tower at night, to forget everything. And she sneaks out with Roxanne more often, and pulls more unsuspecting men.

(But shhh, it's a secret, and no one can know.)

But they all guess. It's no secret that Dominique's got a fiery soul and one day, one day soon, she will fizzle out to nothing. But now. Now she's an explosion, a display of stunning fireworks, and everyone wants a piece of her. The youngest of the dangerous Weasley sisters, and honey, she knows it.

Because she's Dominique Weasley, the rebel girl, and she has a million and one secrets.

**So this is definitely my most angsty piece! Hopefully this wasn't too angsty though! If you enjoyed it, please review as it means the world.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
